Other side of 'the pond'
by overratedmusings
Summary: Finally here's the prequel to 'England meets Vegas'. Just how exactly did Taylor meet Sara? Hopefully, this will clear that confusion up. Enjoy! chap 6 finally up, again sorry for the wait! new penname
1. Could be going where?

I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for the lateness of this story, it's been really hard to write and actually find time to write this (homework sucks bigtime). So, yeah, here is the prequel to 'England meets Vegas' of how Taylor and Sara meet, so there won't be mentions of the others (sorry) but Becca will prob make appearences throughout the story. (italics are Taylors thoughts unless it says Sara, and underlined italics are Becca's thoughts)  
ALSO: please please please look and vote on the poll on my profile, i really want to know what you think!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing, except for Taylor, Becca and Amy, now leave me alone.

"We are so late" the 5"6 women ran down the halls dragging a very angry brunette behind her.

"Becca, let go or I'll hurt you!" Taylor Reye simply couldn't be bothered with this. _'Note to self, parties the night before and exam are bad'_  
"Ladies nice of you to show up" The grey haired professor turned to the 2 slightly embarrassed women as they stepped through the door.

"Sorry professor" the women shuffled to the nearest empty desks and shrunk down in their chairs.

"Ok then, you have 2 hours for this exam on how Einstein's theory of relativity is applied in today's society and how this affects us", groans could be heard from around the room, "and don't forget, the 5 students with the highest marks get to go for a two week exchange to Harvard" many of the students perked up at the sound of that, Taylor was one of these. Becca shrunk farther down in her chair, "so try your best, you may begin now".

"English students...for two weeks? Where are they going to stay?" a blonde haired woman was pacing the room she shared with her friend.

* * *

"I don't know". The brunette on the bed rolled on her stomach, "Amy, stop pacing please, it's making me ill".

"What? Oh sorry Sara" Amy Connor stood still and looked at her, "but still, how do they expect us to look after English people if there's no room?"

"Well that's why they're sending 5 of us there so they can take their places duh". Sara Sidle sat up and smirked at the pouting blonde, "and I thought you were smart". She laughed at a pillow almost hit her in the face so she threw one back at Amy, making her collapse on her own bed.  
"I wanna go to England" she thought aloud, getting Saras attention, "where about does the letter say they'd be going?" Sara pulled a slightly crumpled piece of paper out of the small black backpack on the floor and read it to Amy.

"Newcastle. Somewhere up north I think, near to Scotland maybe?" a small frown appeared on her brow.

"You never were good at geography were you?" Amy grinned at her friend as she shook her head.

"Nope, I'd take physics over mountains any day" Sara grinned and aimed the paper for Amy's head.

* * *

'_This is a nightmare, how the hell am I supposed to do this?_' Becca was struggling with the assignment; she glanced around the class seeing many of them either asleep or staring into space; however she noticed that Taylor as well as maybe 8 others were frantically scribbling on the paper given to them, pausing only to think of more to write. She looked at her own paper with only the title to greet her, _'I should have listened more'_ she groaned quietly aloud and put her head on the desk.

'_Well this isn't as bad as I thought' _Taylor had already written 2 and a half sides of paper and was almost ready to finish, she stretched her neck and looked around the room subtly. Hiding a small laugh with a cough, she noticed that hardly anyone was trying the assignment, what didn't surprise her that Becca was almost asleep on the desk. She turned back to the paper shaking her head slightly, _'Harvard here I come'._

* * *

Sara walked down the halls of Harvard, sighing slightly as she looked out the windows.

"Sara!" her head turned to her friend running full speed towards her waving something in the air.

"What?" Amy abruptly stopped in front of her, slightly out of breath.

"Guess….guess where…where"

"Take a breath Amy" Sara smiled as she looked at her friend who was trying to breathe and talk at the same time.

"Guess where I'm going?" Amy had a grin from ear to ear.

"Where?" Sara said sarcastically.

"England!" She jumped up and down on the spot as Sara raised an eyebrow, "Oh come on Sara, you should be happy for me"

"I am don't get me wrong" she sighed, "If you're gone though, I'm gonna have to spend time with someone from England".

"You'll be fine, promise" she turned and headed back down the hall, "I'll see ya later Sara, I gotta go tell Tim where I'm going", she jogged down the hall to go look for the boyfriend leaving Sara behind.

"Ok, bye I guess" she shook her head and continued down the hall to her class. _"I wonder who'll be staying with me" _she groaned out loud, _"Next week's going to suck, big time"._

Well i know it sucks but hopefully it'll get better, it crosses between America and England so sorry if it confuses everyone.

Taylor: "YAY another story"  
Becca: "She finially got round to writing it!"  
Mike: "Where the hell am i?"  
Me: "Sorry, you might not be in it...don't look like that, i'll try ok?"

REVIEW!


	2. Start packing your bags

Well here's chapter 2. sorry it took so long again. but slight writers block and homework is not a good combination. Enjoy. Also, i can't promise when chapter 3 will be up, so sorry in advance (i'll understand if you don't forgive me).

"You'll get the results tomorrow" Professor Ross gathered the papers in, frowning slightly when she saw some of the 'attempts'.

"THAT WAS AWFUL" Becca flung open the door and collapsed on the bed, her hands covering her eyes.

"I thought it was alright" Becca gave Taylor a glare that could make grown men cry, "What?"

"I swear there's something wrong with you", Taylor stuck her tongue out at her friend, "And I thought you were the mature one".

"Shut it" Tay smiled and sat on her bed.

"If you're one of the guys going to Harvard, would you go?" Becca thought aloud.

"Yeah, definitely why?"

"Coz something tells me I'm not one of the ones going to America" Becca sighed and sat up with a pout on her face.

"Oh well" Taylor got up and hit Becca over the head with a pillow, "come on, we still have work to do".

Becca groaned, "Why did I take law again? There's too much work!"

"It'll be worth it in the end now come on"

"Yes ma'am" Taylor hit her over the head again before handing her the thick book from her backpack.

* * *

"Are you done yet?"

"No" Amy was putting her stuff in the suitcase which was cluttering her bed, and Amy being Amy, she was trying to fit everything and I mean everything in it.

"Are you done yet?" Sara was looking up at the ceiling so she didn't see the look Amy just gave her.

"For the last time no, I'm not finished".

"Are you…"

"SARA!" she sat up, shocked at her friend's outburst.

"What?" she said innocently, pretending she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Either shut up" she pointed a finger at Sara, "or I'll put tape around your mouth and leave you in the closet".

"Like hell Amy, we both know you wouldn't be able to tie me up" she smirked at her friend who clenched her fist in to a ball and sat with a thump on the bed.

Silence engulfed the room for a while, neither knowing what to say, so Sara turned on her back again to look up at the ceiling.

"You'll miss me won't you?" Amy had her back to Sara, trying to pack her bag again.

"Of course". The question took Sara by surprise.

"Promise me something Sar"

"Hmm?"

"Don't beat up any of the English people ok" Amy heard her friend laughing behind her.

"You never let me have any fun" Sara whined, but the smile on her face betrayed the seriousness in her voice. "Tell ya what, I promise not to kill anyone, if you bring me back something nice".

"You're getting a key ring and you will like it", both women looked at each other then burst out laughing. "Fine, something nice".

"So it's a deal" Sara held her hand out for her to shake.

"Yeah", she shook her hand and pulled Sara up from the bed, "Now help me pack".  
"Are you sure you need all that stuff?"

"Duh" Amy rolled her eyes but stopped when Sara pulled out an old teddy bear, her eyebrow raised slightly.

"Aren't you a little old to have a teddy?"

"You're never too old for Mr Cuddles" Amy grabbed her bear from her hand and started to hug it tightly as Sara chuckled nervously.

* * *

"TAYLOR OPEN THE DOOR!"

"But why?" Taylor rolled over on her bed, eyes part open because the light of the sun coming through the half open curtains was blinding her.

A thus was heard through the door which made Taylor sit up and look towards it. A very angry Becca flung the door open, rubbing her forehead, grumbling under her breath as a mix of English and Russian swear words fell from her lips. She noticed her friend giving her an odd look.  
"I ran into the door" Taylor was trying hard not to laugh, "I told you to open it".

"Sorry".

Becca collapsed on her bed, still swearing under her breath.

"What did you want?" Becca looked at Taylor upside down, and then rolled on her stomach to look at the brunette opposite her.

"What?" she put a look of concentration on her face as she tried to remember what she was to tell Taylor. "Oh yeah!" she jumped off the bed and grabbed the backpack she dumped at the door, "Here", she handed her an envelope and sat back on the bed.

Taylor turned it over in her hands a couple of times before opening it.

"Anything interesting?" Becca had an arm over her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.

"OH MY GOD!" she jumped what felt like 10 feet in the air.

"WHAT!" Becca turned to her friend and glared at her.

"I'm….I'm." Taylor looked at the paper; a smile grew slowly on her face.

"Speak in full sentences Taylor"

"I'm going to Harvard"

"NOOOOOOOOO" Taylor looked at her friend.

"Becca?" Becca threw her arms around her neck, making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't leave me" she practically shouted in Taylor's ear.

"Becca it's only for two weeks. Get. Off. Me. Now" Becca smiled sheepishly before sitting back on her bed.

"Hey Taylor?"

"What?" she looked over at her friend who had a smile on her face, "Yes I'll bring you something back from America"

"Sweet".

review please. Mock exams on wednesday so i need cheering up. Bye :D x


	3. Day 1

Well, here's chapter 3...i'm soooooooo sorry for the delay by writers block got in the way, and my plot bunny seems to be on holiday again, so it's a little short. anyway enjoy. Also - if you like **'Payback: csi style' please go to my profile and vote for which other tv show you would like to see in it, please it would help alot thanks!**

Standing in the airport with bags in hand, Taylor was looking at the differences between the American airport and the English one she had departed from just hours earlier. The accompanying professor was sitting in the nearest coffee shop with 2 of the other students having a debate over something, while the other 2 students were sitting with Taylor waiting for their pick up.

"So, I wonder what it's like"

"What's what like?"

"Harvard duh" Taylor was lazily listening to the conversation, hearing only bits and pieces of it.

"Dunno, hey Tay?" the blonde haired guy turned to Taylor and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Wha..?" she blinked a couple of times and tried to focus on his face.

"What do you think Harvard will be like?" he deliberately spoke really slowly, smiling slightly and she glared at him.

"I'm not an idiot Kev" she slapped his arm, "and honestly I don't know".

Kev sat down next to her and sighed, looking over at his friend he was talking to before.

"Come on guys" the accompanying teacher walked over to the half asleep group, they turned their heads towards her to indicate they were slightly listening, "the mini bus is here, time to go".

"FINALLY!" Kev ran past the group and out the door.

"Kevin!" he put his head round the door and smiled sheepishly, "It's that way" the professor pointed in the opposite direction the blonde ran in.

"Sorry". Taylor rolled her eyes and picked up her shoulder bag, checking her phone for any messages that Becca may have sent.

'_Next stop Harvard!'_

* * *

"Honestly I don't think I'll be able to handle this" Sara sighed into the phone, she stared at the ceiling in boredom.

"_Well tough Sar, you have to learn to meet new people, get more social_" Amy spoke through the phone, the smile evident in her voice.

"I hate you, you know that right"

"_Yeah whatever, listen I got to go, they're introducing us to our room mate. There's a girl here with red hair, how cool is that" _Amy groaned, "_Why don't you do anything that interesting?"_

"Goodbye Amy" Sara hung up the phone before her friend could protest and put her hands over her face.

'KNOCK KNOCK' her head turned to the door, she blinked twice and shot it a quick death glare, _'Who's it this time?'_

"It's open!"

A woman poked her head round the door and locked eyes with Sara before she stepped gingerly in to the room.

"No offence but who the hell are you" Sara bitterly asked her about 30 seconds after she'd entered, drawing her attention away from the window.

"I'm guessing you're Sara Sidle?" her long brown hair covered her face slightly so her left eye was covered; she had a look of boredom on her face.

"I know who I am" Sara retorted.

"Well congratulations, I can see how you got into Harvard" the woman shot back cheekily, a sly grin on her face which made Sara really mad.

"I asked who the hell are you" Sara's voice was raised slightly.

"Taylor Reye" her British accent was getting thicker, revealing her true Northern accent.

"From England right?"

"Well I wonder what makes you say that" Taylor replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes for emphasis.

"No offence" Sara put a fake look of thought on her face, "No screw that, you seem slightly snobby for a British girl".

Taylor scoffed, "Me snobby, please. I'm about as far away from snobby as it gets".

Sara stood up, her height matching Taylor's, maybe even half an inch shorter than the other brunette, "Well stop acting like a spoilt brat!"

Taylor glared at her, "I'm not a spoilt brat!"

"Yeah you are!"

"Say that one more time and I'll drop kick your face!" Sara smirked and held a hand out to Taylor.

"I think we'll get along just fine" Taylor's grin widened as she shook her hand.

"You know what; I was thinking the exact same thing".

well?????? please review!


	4. Day 2

OMGOMGOMGOMG i soo totally forgot about this...and i had more writers block and lots of homework blah blah blah...sooooo sorry for not updating. I will eventually update 'Payback' too, but since there was tie between CSI: NY and House i have 2 crossovers to write (yay me)...so keep an eye out!

Anyway, back to the story!!

"Please"

"No"

"Please!"

"No!"

"WHY NOT!?" Taylor pouted and jumped back onto the bed, not dropping eye contact with Sara.

"Because I said so" Sara shook her head at the immature attitude of the other brunette.

"Please!! I'll pay you!"

"What would I do with British pounds?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno...er…something" Taylor whined, "Please!"

"Taylor, for the last time we're not going to sneak into Ed's room!"

"You know what, you're no fun" She stuck her tongue out at Sara and grabbed the nearest book.

"Tay….Tay…Taylor…damn it woman pay attention!" Sara grumbled. "Fine we'll sneak into his room".

"YAYS!" Taylor jumped off the bed and rummaged through her back pack, "Got it, lets go!"

Sara shook her head and followed her eager friends down the hall. It had only been a day since the Brits had arrived in Harvard and well….Taylor had already managed to make friends with half her class and make almost all the professors mad at her for some reason (it's not like she almost blew up the science lab and innocently blamed Sara). Edward Barlow was one of the guy's who'd Taylor had become friends with, and now they were attempting to break into his room.

"You never said you could pick a lock" Sara whispered harshly.  
"Yeah well when you're friend keeps dragging you into the trouble she's caused you tend to pick up a few things" Taylor turned the handle slowly and pushed the door open silently.

"What kind of trouble?"

"The type which makes the entire football, soccer…what ever you call it, team chase you around the entire University forcing you to hide in a closet for 2 hours with the only woman who knows the words to the Spongebob Squarepants opening theme song" Taylor turned her head and spotted the weird look Sara gave her. "Sorry, flashback" she chuckled nervously, "anyway, let's go!"

They crept into the room and closed the door. Turning on the lights they began to sneak around the room.

"Find anything?" Taylor shouted from the bathroom, for some reason she was rummaging through the cupboard under the sink.  
"You have to see these!" Sara laughed as Taylor came up behind her.

"Oh my God, they're bright pink!" She took a picture of the pink boxer shorts, went over to the shelf and picked up one of the pictures. "He's got a six pack! Damn why did he have to be gay, I'd date that any day!" She huffed and put the picture down.  
"Taylor?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are we doing this again?"

"That's easy, it's because…well, it's because…" Taylor frowned slightly, "Wasn't this your idea?"

"NO!" Sara clamped her hand over her mouth, "Why would I suggest this?"

"Because you wanted to know if I had a six pack?"

"No, I already knew that" Sara stopped short and turned round, "Oh...hi Ed".

"What are you doing in my room?" Ed walked towards the girls, ignoring Sara's red face and glares in Taylor's direction.

"You know, any guy would love to have a beautiful brunette…and Sara in their room" Taylor grinned at Ed and tried to hide the camera behind her, "But fine, if you don't want us we'll be leaving"

"Taylor, Sara's already gone"

"Uh oh…." She ran out the door waving slightly over her shoulder, "SARA YOU'D BETTER NOT LOCK ME OUT!" Ed shook his head at his friend's antics and sat on his bed then noticed the boxers on the dresser.

"Crap!" he ran out the door, following the Brit, "TAYLOR GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"

* * *

"_So how's Taylor?" _Amy asked casually over the phone, _"Hey wait, no give me the phone back!!" _Sara looked at the phone before Becca's voice boomed through it.

"_HEY SARA! IF TAY STARTS ACTING UP, DON'T BE AFRAID TO HIT HER!"_

"BECCA I'M DEAF NOW!" Sara shouted back through the phone. "THANKS!"

"_There's no need to shout Sara" _She could hear the smirk in her tone and Amy's giggling in the background.

"I agree with Tay, you're insane" Sara shook her head.

"_Hey, I haven't lost my mind, I simply misplaced it and I can't remember where ok!"_

"Becca?"

"_Yeah?"_

"You scare me"

"_I scare a lot of people!"_

"Uh huh…I'm gonna go" Sara hung up the phone and threw it on the bed.

"SARA!" Taylor ran in the room and launched at Sara, pushing her off the bed and onto the floor.

"Erm…Taylor, personal space" Sara tried to get the Brits arms from around her shoulders, but she held on. "Let go!"

"BUT I'M HAPPY!" Taylor whined in her ear.

"Taylor, how much Cola did you drink?"

"ABOUT TWO 2 LITRE BOTTLES!!!!"

"DAMN IT TAYLOR STOP SHOUTING!"

"That hurt my ears" Taylor's lip quivered in mock hurt. Her eyes widened as she jumped up off the floor letting Sara go, "BATHROOM!!!"

Sara propped herself on her elbows and glared at the bathroom door.

'_Are all Brits this crazy or is it just them?'_ She sighed and heaved herself up.

"2 days down, 12 to go" Sara murmured under her breath, not noticing Taylor sneak out of the bathroom.

"Hey Sara?" Taylor smirked as the other brunette jumped as she turned.

"What?" She backed away slowly.

"YOU'RE A GREAT FRIEND!!" Taylor dived for Sara again. She leapt to grab the phone but missed.

"Taylor" Sara said with a fake sweetness, "GET THE HELL OFF ME OR YOU'LL NEVER GET BACK TO ENGLAND ALIVE"

..silence.

"Hey Sara?"

"WHAT?"

"Wanna drink?" Taylor held up a bottle of beer in front of her face. Sara blinked a few times.

"Give it to me!" Sara dove for the bottle, leaving Taylor chuckling behind her.

"Ya see!" Sara turned to Taylor. "I'm not such a bad room mate after all" They both grinned at each other before downing their beers and beginning a game of cards.

'_Maybe 12 days won't be so bad'_

Please review! Pretty please...i'll be your friend...and i'll give you a cookie!


	5. Day 3 and 4

Hey remember me?...didn't think so =] . wel i almost be finished with my exams (WOOOOOOOOOT) only 5 left to go. Wish me luck!

SO here's the next chap of OSOTP...well for all of you who are still reading this....thanx for all the reviews so far!  
ALSO a big THANK YOU!!!! -wooot- to** Fox-rox1539** for all the help she's given me with this chap!!!

ON with the story =]

**Day three** and well, they'd run out of things to do. Taylor, being the lazy person she is, didn't want to do anything and Sara, being well Sara, got annoyed by this very easily. She'd done everything she could to try and convince the Brit to do something, or at least get off the bed she'd been lying on for almost an entire day.

From this, Sara determined that the she wouldn't be looking forward to any weekends at all while Taylor was there.

Currently Taylor was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling and Sara was sitting in the chair in their room reading the book that they'd been assigned for a mini exam or something on the Monday. The silence in the room was getting to Taylor…she wasn't one to be happy sitting in silence.

"Hey Sara?" She decided to be the one top break the …awkward silence.

"What?" Sara didn't take her eyes off the book.

"There any football on that TV?" Taylor absentmindedly waved an arm toward the 19" LCD TV sitting in the corner.

"Maybe, I'll check" Sara turned the tv on and flicked through the channels, landing on what she was looking for, "Happy now?" she threw the remote at Taylor's stomach and sat back down on the chair she was in previously.

"Umm…Sara?" Taylor had sat up, her head slightly sideways with a questioning look on her face.

"What now?"

"This isn't football"

Sara raised an eyebrow at the other woman, "Yea it is".

"No it's not, if this was football they'd all be booked for hand ball"

"Tay that's soccer" Sara sighed, throwing the book down on the coffee table. It's hard to concentrate with a Brit whining.

Taylor shook her head, "No, that's football. This…this just isn't", she shrugged her shoulders and pointed to the screen where an American football game was taking place. "We invented it; you shouldn't change the name because you thought you'd invent your own sport with the same name".

"Tay, this is football'

"Nope"

"Yeah"

"Umm…No"

"Err…Yea"

"No"

"It is!"

"Not! Come on you know that you took our football and changed it." Taylor held back a sarcastic chuckle, "Huh you American's have changed a lot of English things coz you felt like it"

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Well lets see...hmm...oh I dunno...how about colour … with a U?'

"That's a weird way to spell it"

"No, it's the correct way".

Sara shook her head, "Damn it, Taylor, just sit down and watch the game"

"Nah, I'd prefer to watch a REAL football MATCH" Sara frowned and turned to the other brunette.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sara stood up, glaring at the other woman who was lazily looking back at her; she put on a fake, sarcastic British accent, "I'm Taylor. I'm British. I just love tea and crumpets everyday at 5. Cricket is positively wonderful and in football people leave the ball on the ground and it's against the rules to practically do anything, how spiffing is that? It's a jolly good show to go to the races and we all have a slight disliking to the Americans as they show no respect for the language we apparently gave them and developed on our own, as long as you ignore the countless countries that have invaded us in the past and influenced our culture".  
Taylor growled slightly, but smirked, "Oh come on Sara, you know I hate cricket"

"You're completely…aargh" Sara threw up her arms in defeat.

"Ha, and you think the British are bad"

"Not the British, just you"

Taylor chuckled, "You'll learn to love me".

"Go to hell" Sara turned the tv off.

"Hey! I never said I wasn't watching that, I just said it wasn't football!" Sara shot a questioning glance before turning it back on again, "one thing though."

"What now?" Sara growled out, glaring at the troublesome woman.

"Explain the rules?" Taylor grinned at the look on Sara's face.

**Sunday morning/ Day 4.**

"…chocolate...milkshake please..." Sara's eyes fluttered open only to be greeted by the rays of the sun coming through the curtains. She groaned and laid her head back on the pillow after seeing the clock on the bedside table with 9:30 in big red lett...well numbers. It was a Sunday; she could sleep in if she wanted to.

"But I don't…wanna go to the beach" Sara's eyes opened again,_ 'What the hell…nahh I got to be imagining it or something' _she closed them again and rolled over on her side.

"The circus….but we went...yesterday" Sara sat up and looked round the room, her eyes landing on the sprawled out woman on the bed at the opposite side of the room.

"Taylor?" Sara called out to her.

"I want...the pink elephant". Sara was confused, "Not that one…ice cream".

Sara's eyes widened and held back a laugh. _'Oh my god, she sleep talks'._

"Hey Taylor? Tay...Can you hear me?"

"Maybe…." Taylor still had her eyes closed but rolled over so she was facing Sara.

"Are you asleep?"

"But…the pink one has a funny hat" Sara clamped her hands over her mouth to hold back a laugh.

"So Taylor where are you?"

"At circus…with the clowns…monkeys…Einstein"

"Einstein's there?" Sara was confused.  
"Yea…trying to win" she rolled over again, eyes still closed, "the goldfish…cake".

"Goldfish…cake?" Sara shook her head, "So what about the pink elephant?"

"I wanna win it" Taylor pouted, "Gonna call it…Mrs Fluffy…in memorial to…" She rolled over again, "my favourite…stuffed…bunny"

'_Stuffed bunny…at her age…oh my god"_ Sara kept her hands clamped over her mouth, "Umm…do you still have…Mrs Fluffy?"

"Of course…she's...in my bag". Sara got up and raced to the Brits bag, pulling out a bright pink stuffed bunny.

Sara could take it anymore; she threw the bunny at Taylor and started to roar with laughter.

"Wha…?" Taylor sat up and rubbed her eyes before focusing on Sara, who was rolling on the other bad laughing, "Sara?"

Sara looked at her, the started laughing again.

"What?" Taylor was confused, not noticing her bunny on the edge of her bed, "What? I'm serious here, is there something on my face?" Sara shook her head, still laughing at the other woman.

"Well what?" Taylor was getting angrier, "Was it something I said?"

Sara just laughed harder.

* * *

Ok then..the whole making fun of the English/British is not meant to insult or offend anyone...i wrote it and i am british! Also the whole American thing means no offence either so sorry bout that if it did =[

SO please review and tell me what you think...and wish me luck for my 2 Physics exams, French exam and 2 Latin exams (what the hell was i thinking)

...GCSE's suck =[


	6. Conversations and learning

**Wellllllllllllll......ok...where to start....college blah blah blah, payback's coming along slowly, homework, im sorry for lack of updates, feel free to shoot me now.  
anyway hehe, soz it took so long i ran out of ideas and i had a random thought and well....yea. We're (Me and Val (Fox-rox1539)) are working on 'Drunken celebrations' - go readdd!!!! so just wait lol  
well enjoyy**

Taylor threw her hands up in the air, "Hey Sara, for being on a two week exchange trip to Harvard to learn, well we're not doing any learning AT ALL"

Sara turned the page of the book she was reading and raised an eyebrow, "Well that's not my fault now is it" she turned the page again, "blame the author, she can't be bothered to write chapters based on lessons and learning physics, especially as she's only learning biology and chemistry".

Taylor slowly raised her head to look at the other brunette, "uhh…what?"

"Hmm?" Sara glanced up from her book.

"Author?"

"What about an author?" Sara raised her eyebrow again.

"But you just said…" Taylor trailed off.

"No I didn't" Sara shook her head and went back to her book.

"Oh…o…k" Taylor flopped back onto the bed.

"And besides, off page learning is probably for the best so the readers don't get bored", Taylor leapt up.

"There you see you did it again!!" Taylor pointed at Sara accusingly.

"I'm serious, what?" Sara closed the book and set it on her lap.

"You make it sound like we're in some bad fan fiction or something" Taylor sat on the edge of the bed.

Sara shrugged, "well….I never said it was bad".

"So we're…in a fanfic?" the slight pause was broken by a knock at the door.

"What's a fanfic?" Sara raised her eyebrow again and headed towards the door.

"I have a headache" Taylor groaned and again flopped against the bed, banging her head on the wall in the process.

"Aww diddums" Sara opened the envelope she was handed, "Hey Taylor look, we got class schedules!" Taylor just threw a pillow at her.

* * *

"Sara?"

"Mmph"

"Sara"

"MMPH"

"SARA!"

"WHAT DAMNNIT!"

"No need to shout" Taylor pouted and turned her head towards the window.

"Any reason you're acting more immature than usual?" Sara closed her eyes and laid her head back on her arms.

"I looked over our schedule; we got lessons for the next 5 days".

"Well the point of this trip is to learn while you're here" She heard Taylor sigh and assumed she'd be pouting too.

"Uhh Sara…I said we'll, meaning you have to come too".

"Well duhh captain obvious" Sara groaned, "When's our first lesson?"

"Uhh…9am".

"What time is it now?"

"8:55" Sara jumped out of bed and glared at the Brit, "what's that look for?"

"I HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET READY?!"

"I tried waking you up earlier but you just screamed at me" Taylor shrugged then grinned, "I hope you shower fast"

"TAYLOR I HATE YOU, YOU'RE SUCH A BI…" the rest of her rant was muffled through the door to the bathroom.

* * *

"Learning sucks"

"Tell me about it" Sara sighed.

"We did this ages ago" Taylor was struggling to stay awake during the lecture on some random physics thing; yea…they stopped listening to the professor when she introduced herself an hour ago.

'_Boorriinngg…aww stuck inside on a good day too...' _Taylor looked out the window at the nice shining blue sky, the lush green grass and the other students who weren't trapped in school wandering around the paths having fun. She sighed again and was about to turn her head away when a car pulled up outside the window, sending the reflection of the sun straight into her eyes.

"AHH THE SUN IS IN MY HEAD!" Taylor threw herself out her chair and practically jumped on the table, "SUN OF A...hehe...sun…see what I did there Sara" Sara groaned at the bad attempt of a joke.

"Hey little miss British, if you're going to disturb my class, at least do it with a good joke" the professor shook her head, a hand rubbing her temple, "Honestly you're worse than 5 year olds".

"You know, technically seeing as it's only…10am here…in England that's ...hmm…lets say 5 hours difference…yea sure why not…where was I." Taylor pouted, "OH yea, technically in England it's 3pm right…and I usually don't have any lectures or anything today. So seeing as I'm English or British or whatever you wanna call me, can I leave if I say I'm still following that time zone?" Taylor smiled and used her puppy dog eyes.

"No" Taylor pouted again, "Now sit down or it's push-ups for you".

"Push-ups?" Sara raised her eyebrow.  
"Can she do that?" Taylor whispered, glancing over at Sara, who merely shrugged.

"Last chance!"

"Well can she or not?" Taylor harshly whispered again.

"Right that it!" The professor pointed to the front, "50 PUSH-UPS"

"WHAT?"

"100!"

"BUT"

"Do you want 200?" Taylor pouted and made her way down the stairs.

"1, 2, 3, that's not a push-up start over" the professor was shouting at the Brit stuck on the floor doing push-ups

"THIS IS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUISHMENT!" Taylor wailed.

"So is teaching you lot! Now START OVER DAMNNIT!"

* * *

Taylor was lying on her back on the bed, unable to move from the workout she was forced to do in the physics lecture.

"Why meeeeee- is that the phone?" Taylor stopped sobbing and randomly waved her arms around until she hit her mobile phone off the shelf and onto her stomach.

"Helllooo?"

"TAYYYYYYYYYY" Becca shouted down the phone.

"BECCCA!" Taylor instantly sat up; "Well that was a bad idea…owch" she slowly slid off the bed and landed with a thump on the floor

"What the hell was that, well like I care"

"What's up with you" Taylor rolled so she was on her back again, staring at the lovely blank ceiling.

"I'm annoyed!" there was a thump in the background and Taylor could faintly hear Amy swearing in the background, "I've hardly appeared!"

"Appeared in what?"

"…never mind. How's Harvard?"

"Can't complain, not a lot of learning yet though, but I was made to do push-ups in our last lecture".

Becca snorted, "Sucks to be you Tay" she sighed, "God the writer should update more then I'd probably be in more chapters".  
"Writer?" Taylor's eyebrows creased together in thought.

"Yea, writer….you know…a person who writes things…how old are you, 6?"

"…" Silence was herd on both ends of the line, and as usual, it was broken by Becca.

"Hey Tay?"

"Hmm?"

"Bought me a present yet?"

Taylor just hung up and went back to staring at the ceiling.

* * *

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing….well….yea...nothing" Taylor huffed and crossed her arms on the table.

"You don't really sound too sure about that" Ed sat next to her, lightly punching her on the shoulder, "Now Tay, tell Auntie Ed all about it".

Taylor smirked, "It's nothing Ed".  
"Ahh well can't blame a guy for trying" Ed shrugged and stole the half full…or was it half empty, can of cola in front of her.

"Yea you can, well I got to go anyway, meeting Sara for lunch" Taylor got up, dragging her bag behind her.

"Hey Tay! One question" Ed shouted to her.

"Sure"

"CAN I HAVE MY BOXERS BACK YET?"

"NEVERR"

**wellll review etc, and again, any suggestions for Payback or this is appreciated!!!!! byeeee**


End file.
